1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved system for calling parties in an address book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern telecommunications systems allow users to store contact information of other users in tools such as Microsoft Outlook. Often the other users have multiple telephone numbers. For example, a user may have an office phone, a mobile phone, and a home phone. Typically, unless a calling party user and a called party user are on a system that allows exchange of presence information, or the parties have manually exchanged such information, the calling party user has no idea of which of the called party user's numbers he should call. Thus, in order to telephone a given user, a calling party user may have to dial multiple telephone numbers and/or make multiple telephone calls before one goes through to the called party user.